1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a cooking appliance and, more particularly, to an EMI shield and mounting system for gas cooking appliances.
2. Description of Related Art
Gas burners such as gas surface burners, for example, that are used with domestic gas ranges, cooktops, and similar appliances, typically include a burner body or head that includes a plurality of burner ports through which a combustible gas is distributed to the exterior of the burner body. Usually a mixing conduit introduces a mixture of a gaseous fuel and air as the combustible gas into the burner body. The gaseous fuel typically comprises natural gas (which is primarily methane), propane, butane or mixtures thereof. The gas-air mixture can be confined in combustible gas plenum within the burner body that is closed off by a burner cap. From the plenum, the combustible gas typically passes through the burner ports and is ignited by an igniter and burned.
The igniter generally requires a high voltage system to generate a spark ignition that is used to ignite the combustible gas. These high voltage systems can produce electromagnetic interference pulses when used. Lower voltage electrical control systems for ranges and cooktops in which the burners are used are sensitive to such EMI pulses from the spark ignition system. As a result, the spark igniter can disrupt or permanently damage an appliance's controls.
Some current systems utilize distance between the spark ignition system and appliance controls and/or seal parts of the high voltage circuitry of the ignition system in epoxy or a ceramic shell to help reduce the EMI. However, these systems are not practical if the high voltage circuitry cannot be placed at a distance. Additionally, the use of epoxy and ceramic shells can increase costs. Therefore, a need exists to address the above problems in a cost effective and physically efficient manner.